


Black Heart

by Xyla



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Character, Angst?, F/F, F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Is this enough tags?, Magic, Mental Health Issues, On Hiatus, Please be gentle, Racism, Reader Is Not Frisk, Romance later on mabye?, Sad?, Social Anxiety, Will edit, comedy?, exspect story edits, has swear words, more tags will be added, not enough to disrupt story though, probably wont ever be finished, scrap?, this is a tag, will be udating these as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyla/pseuds/Xyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life as a college student sucks. Scratch that. Life sucks, period. That's just how you feel, it's why you prefer to be alone. It seems that a certain loud skeleton has other plans as he drags you into his life and world of monsters. Being forced to socialize, you must fight your dumb thoughts, resist asking stupid questions, and....why is your chest hurting? </p><p>(ON HOLD. PROBABLY GOING TO BE SCRAPPED. SORRY, BUT COME ON IT WASN'T THAT GOOD ANYWAYS.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh, the Pasta-bilities!

**Author's Note:**

> Expect edits! Don't worry though, any edits will be on grammar or punctuation. I will warn you if any major changes get made, but mostly small things. Sorry about any grammar issues, I do not have an editor. Also, I am new to this site and still learning so bear with me please! Tags may change as story progresses. Ok, you may read the story now..... Why are you still reading this note?

   You know how when you're back in high school and you can’t wait for college, so excited to finally get away from your parents, and be your own person. Don’t be. College life sucks, life in general sucks, and anyone who tells you otherwise either is lying or trying to sell you pills. The best you can do is smile and bear with it. After all, there is always someone out there who has it worse. Like poor people, politician’s families, and uhh, monsters? 

 

Yes, monsters. The new racism fad it seems. You still remember when they came to the surface like two, three years ago?  _ Whatever. _ You thought it was a prank or there was a movie being made at first when you kept seeing the word monsters popping up all over the internet. Of course you ignored it, instead choosing to watch netflix. Your naive-ness  _ (is that even a word?)  _ didn’t last long though after you mom told you to watch the news. You still didn’t believe it at first, but yeah monsters are real, and are now living among us. 

 

     Honestly, you don’t mind. I mean yeah, the first time you saw one you had to subconsciously yell at yourself for staring, but besides that they seem ok. Not like you ever really interacted with any of them at first. You lived out in the country with your parent’s before college. Now, you’re in a town that’s next to where the majority of monsters live, right by Mt. Ebbit. It doesn’t bug you, you decided to treat monsters just like you would with any other human being, by avoiding them.  _ Yeah, people suck. _ On the bright side, due to the location, the school dropped its tuition and dorm prices, which is one of the main reasons you choose this place. 

 

    Don’t get it wrong, you liked your school. Well as much as anyone likes having to pay for lectures and homework. The campus was mideam size and the dorms where just down the street. Over all, you had a pretty nice set up. Your dorm room came furnished, it had a couch, t.v., coffee table, small kitchen, and of course two bed, one bathrooms. Normally it would be two student’s per room, but you lucked out and got a bedroom to yourself. You still had to share the rest of the place with two others of course, but it didn’t bother you, considering when ever you were home, you spent your time in your room. They weren't bad dorm-mate’s, just kinda annoying. 

 

Unlike Mr. Snuggles. You thought, as you finished feeding your pet betta fish. You’d rather have your cat with you, but there is a strict pet policy. Good thing Mr. Snuggles doesn’t shed. You can't help but smirk when ever you think of his name. You used to babysit your little cousins, so of course when they found out you didn’t have a name for him yet, they helpfully provided one. Cute kids, you missed them. Slipping on your sneakers, and your sweatshirt (zip up always) you grabbed your keys and headed out the door. 

 

It was currently 12:43 pm, and honestly you still just wanted to go back to bed. Sadly you had to spend this perfect sleeping time getting food, for you were officially out. You couldn't live on saltines and peanut butter forever.  _ Ahh yes the college life _ , you think to yourself as you pull out of the parking lot. Your car was a small, used thing, but it was cheap, didn’t use up too much gas, and got the job done. At least the radio works, you think turning it up. It wasn’t a long drive to get to the grocery store. Well most students had a food plan, you found it stupidly priced and decided to cook your own food. You regret that decision. 

 

     Walking into the store you reach into your pocket to grab your list. Unfortunately you didn’t think to write anything down besides laundry soap and food. No, not a list of food, you actually wrote the word food.  _ That is the last time I try to make a list at three in the morning _ you think to yourself as you absently push the cart down the aisles. 

 

     Let’s see, milk you needed, best to get that on the way out. Bread. Eggs. soup. You think turning down the noodle iles. One side had pasta types, sauces, seasonings, which you turn away from to look at the cheap canned ravioli and spaghetti O’s. What can you do, you don’t always have time to cook between classes and your job on campus. Being able to just pop the lid and eat it out of the can was a great time saver, didn’t even have to heat it up. 

 

        Looking around you notice that the store changed up it’s products placement. As you realized your canned pasta was no longer sitting on one of the middle shelves, but rather on the very top one. If that wasn't enough, all the ones in the front where gone. This wouldn’t be that big of a problem if the shelves weren't so freakishly tall, no you were not short. You knew shorter people. The shelves were definitely just...taller. With a sigh, you reached up standing on your tippy toes, fingertips brushing the side of the can. Stretching as far as you could you where just about to step on the lower shelf when you were startled back by a voice. 

 

“EXCUSE ME HUMAN! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN’T HELP BUT NOTICE YOU WERE STRUGGLING TO REACH THAT CAN, WOULD YOU LIKE SOME ASSISTANCE?” 

 

      Turning around to faced the voice, you are met with the sight of a very tall skeleton. Well that was new, considering the only skeletons you ever saw were the ones inside people. You noticed that you’ve been just staring at ... _ Him?  _ For the last minute or so, not saying anything. “Oh” *ahem* you clear your throat. “Um, that would be great actually, do you think you could get me three of those can’s down?” 

 

“NO PROBLEM HUMAN! I SHALL GET THEM FOR YOU!” 

 

_ Wow, are all skeleton monsters this load. Wait no, that sounded racist _ , you berate yourself mentally, as he hands you the first can. 

 

“CANNED PASTA!?!” The skeleton states as he looks at the can in his hand. “I MUST WARN YOU HUMAN, THESE DO NOT LIVE UP TO THEIR NAME OF PASTA. FOR I, MASTER CHIEF PAPYRUS KNOWS GREAT PASTA…..AND SADLY THESE ARE NOT IT. THE BEST PASTA IS HOMEMADE!”

 

Ok, did you just seriously get called out on buying canned pasta? Honestly, you don’t know how one should feel about that, but you are kinda annoyed. 

 

“Yeah, don’t always have the time to cook, and I like the stuff” you say with an irritated voice, hoping to get the message across to shut up. It seems it didn’t though as his smile only grew wider.  _ How does that even work? _

 

“ANOTHER PASTA LOVER I SEE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM ALSO FOND OF THE DELICATE CUISINE!”

 

_ Delicate cuisine? _

 

“AS ANOTHER PASTA LOVER TO ANOTHER, I MUST SAY IT IS WONDERFUL TO FIND SOMEONE WHO APPRECIATES SUCH A DISH, YES?”

 

“Uh, sure?” 

 

“EXCELLENT! WE SHALL BECOME GREAT FRIENDS! LET US EXCHANGE PHONE NUMBERS SO OUR FRIENDSHIP CAN COMINSE!”

 

“Uhh” you mind is officially blank, as this is not what you were expecting. Reaching into your pocket you pull out your phone and trade with his. Silently you add your cell number to his and put your first name down. Trading back you notice he put his contact down as The Great Papyrus.  _ Is that whole thing actually his name? _

 

“IT WAS NICE MEETING YOU …….”

 

“Y/N” you helpfully provide 

 

“YES, IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU Y/N! ENJOY YOUR SHOPPING!” He says as he practically bounds out of the isle. 

  
_         Did I seriously just give my number to a complete stranger? _ You think to yourself. Oh, well. Too late to do anything, plus you could alway see about getting his number blocked if it turns out bad. But for some reason, you had a good feeling about this, perhaps it was his energetic attitude, as you find that his smile was contagious.  _ SHIT! _ You realize dropping the smile as fast as it appeared. You only got one can still. Backing up, you look both ways to make sure no one sees you as you begin your traitorous climb of the wild shelves.


	2. I’m not pun-ny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home again, only to have to leave once more for work...agg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh

     After unloading all your groceries into you section of the pantry / fridge (even though the fridge is a pretty much free for all) you happily sit down in front of the t.v. Turning the t.v. on you browse the channels as your pocket buzzes. Pulling out your phone you see that you have a new text from Papyrus. You hope he doesn’t mind being called just that. 

 

*HUMAN! I JUST REALIZED I LEFT WITHOUT HELPING YOU GET THE REST OF YOUR CANS! I AM SO SORRY! HOW COULD I BE SO INCONSIDERATE OF A NEW FRIEND! 

 

*It’s cool - you text back

 

*NO, FOR I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS NOT BEEN DESERVING OF SUCH A TITLE, LEAVING A FRIEND IN THEIR TIME OF NEED!

 

_ Time of need? _ It was just a few cans… 

 

*Papyrus, it’s cool. I got them. Thank you for the help though. It was nice, your a good  (Should you say friend, you just met him) guy. It’s np. 

 

*REALLY!?!

 

*yeah, really. No worries. :) 

 

_ Wow, he can’t be actually this upset about this, can he? That’s sweet?. . .  _

 

*SO ARE WE STILL FRIENDS?

 

_ I guess _

 

*Sure, of course. 

 

*THANK YOU Y/N! 

 

*uh, np. Ttyl. 

 

*:D TTYL TO YOU TOO! 

 

_     Wow, that was different. _ . . you think, clicking your phone back to screensaver and sliding it back into your pocket. Clicking off the t.v. you stretch and head to the bathroom to put on your “Uniform” It’s actually just a tee-shirt with the college's store name on it, but what the hell. Off you go to spend your wonderful day off from class to go work at said school. Agg. 

 

“Hi Y/N!” A cheery voice greets you. 

 

    “Morning” Fuku fire, or something was her name. It sound’s Japanese. You tried looking up the names translation, but rough translations where stuff like clothes, or fortune. So you assumed it's just a monster name thing. She was a young girl, freshman. Smart too, rumor is she skipped a grade or two in school. She was hot, and no not in that attracted sort of way  _ (well maybe…if you're into that)  _ she was literally hot, in other words she was made of fire. Yeah, fire, green fire. You keep having to bite your tongue in order to stop yourself from asking her so many stupid questions, like  _ how come her clothes aren't on fire? Agg, knock it off y/n. _ You think to yourself. 

 

    Being so close to the monster city, it was only natural (you assumed) that this would be one of the first places to start accepting monster students. Well that, and the fact too many humans were dropping out from being so close to them. Stupid reasons. 

 

    You fall into idle chatter with her, basicly about school, some professors, boring stuff. Her shift ends and you wave her off happy to be alone. It’s not that you didn’t like her, it’s just that you prefered doing your own thing, you know? Popping in your ear buds, you turn your phone on and start playing music to drown out the pointless conversations around you. Works not so bad once music get’s involved. You end up leaning on the counter, mouthing the words to a really good song. It was a slow day, and the store was practically empty. 

 

     Or it was empty until someone bursts in through the glass doors. Thank goodness they were push doors, or else there’d be a broken mess. Looking up at the sudden intrusion you see that the customer has already appeared at your desk. Pulling out your earbuds you look up to face..  _ Papyrus? _ Before you can get a word in he speaks up. 

“Y/N, I DID NOT KNOW YOU WORK HERE!”

 

_ Why would he, you guys literally just met that day. … _

 

“Hi, Papyrus, I didn’t know you where a student here” 

 

“OH WELL THAT’S BECAUSE I’M NOT. MY BROTHER IS”

 

“Your brother?” 

 

“YES, HE IS GETTING ACCREDITED FOR SCIENCE STUFF!” 

 

    “Oh”, you’re not actually surprised about that. A lot of monsters had to go through that, some even having to go through college all over again to get verified or meet the government's standards or something. Though it does bring you to question why Papyrus is here then. Maybe he’s his brothers ride or something. Begrudgingly, you decided not to question it. 

 

“Y/N! I JUST HAD THE GREATEST IDEA! YOU SHOULD COME OVER FOR SPAGHETTI SOMETIME. THAT WAY YOU CAN FINALLY TASTE THE GREAT PAPYRUS’S SPECIALTY AND I CAN MAKE UP FOR MY EARLIER TRANSGRESSIONS!”

 

“I told you that was no big deal” There was a line beginning to form behind him. Your where about to tell him to leave but then you saw his face with a look of a kicked puppy.  _ How?  _

 

“DOES THAT MEAN YOU DO NOT WISH TO JOIN US FOR DINNER?” he looked hurt. Agg, you feel like crap now. 

 

“No, I’ll be happy to join you sometime.”

 

“REALLY!?!”

 

“Yeah, I’ll um text you later” you replied, glancing around at the people behind him. Fallowing your lead he turned around and saw the line. He gave a sheepish smile at that. 

 

“IT APPEARS YOU HAVE WORK TO DO! I SHALL LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR TEXT. NYEH HEH HEH!” 

 

     With that he spun around and walked out the door leaving you to face an irritated man with a scowl. One which you happily responded to with a smile and the glare of daggers in your eyes, like any good employee would. Well this day is certainly something, at least you seemed to have made a new friend out of it. Now if only you could stop internally questioning how his face moves… 

 

    Later that night, you remembered you said you’d text him. Pulling out your phone you begin typing a short message. 

 

*this is a text 

  
_     That should do it. _ Turning off your cell and plugging it in for the night you grabbed your tablet and went to bed.  _ Reading always helps calm the mind after all. _ . . you didn’t manage to put it down until three in the morning.


	3. Spaghetta-bout it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief look into the reader's daily life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I am not really happy with this chapter. It's not one of my bests.... But don't worry! The next chapter is a lot better! At lest, that's what I think, although being the author kinda makes me a bit biased. - Furthermore, writing a gender neutral character is hard! Sense as of right now, I'm trying to keep the reader / main character neutral so they're more relatable and if people want, they can put their own gender on them. Unfortunately, that leads me to having to make the dorm-mates genders neutral too. That's where I'm struggling. Sorry.

You awoke the next morning far too early for your liking. Reaching over you hit the snooze button, only to have it go off again a few minutes later. This process repeats several more times till you finally manage to drag yourself out of bed. It’s a good thing you expected this to happen, as it leads you to set your alarm earlier than needed. This has become sort of a routine for you much to your dorm mates annoyance.  _ Screw them. _

 

Getting up with a yawn you finally turn off your alarm and check the time. Need to be to class in an hour, guess you slept in later than you planned. Grabbing your clothes you hop in the shower. Halfway through you hear a pounding on the door. 

 

“Y/N hurry up~ I have to go!”

“Just give me five minutes!” you snap back. You're definitely not a morning person. 

 

With a sigh you finish up and get dressed. Jeans and a t-shirt, nothing fancy. Heading out of the bathroom you yell “All your’s!”

 

“Finally Steph says as they push past you. There not a morning person. Heading into the kitchen you make yourself some cereal. Quick, easy, and fast. You plop yourself on the couch with your bowl next to your other dorm mate Jaylen. Luckily you don’t have to go through your awkward discussion portion of the morning as they are absorbed in their phone. It makes you wonder if you got a text back. Washing up your bowl you go to your room and unplugged your phone. Only to find it blown up with text messages. 

 

*HUMAN WAS THAT A JOKE? 

*GOOD MORNING Y/N!

 

* HAVE YOU SEEN THE SUNRISE!?!

 

* ( _ PICTURE OF THE SUNRISE OUT A WINDOW _ ) 

 

*ARE YOU UP YET?

 

With a smile you text back 

 

*yeah, heading off to class. Shutting your phone off you grab your keys and head off the door. 

 

. . . Classes where endlessly slow. With a sign you pick up your phone well the current lecture continues. Honestly, you should be the one getting paid to listen to it, the speaker had a monotone voice and half the auditorium was asleep. You, yourself was currently on the cusps of sleep. Suppressing a yawn you notice you have a new text message from earlier. 

 

*IT I GOOD YOU ARE UP. YOU DON’T WANT TO SLEEP ALL DAY LIKE MY LAZY BROTHER!

 

*yep 

 

*HOW WAS YOUR CLASSES?

 

*still in them, the speaker’s making half the room fall asleep 

 

*SOUNDS LIKE A CLASS SANS WOULD TAKE!

 

*sans? 

 

*MY BROTHER!     Oh. you couldn't help looking around the room at that, seeing if you could spot any skeletons, or at least you assumed he’d be a skeleton. 

With a sigh you go back to watching the speaker till some shuffling next to you causes you to stir and look around as people are leaving. Guess you lost the battle against sleep, again… Stretching, you gather your things into your bag and head out to the cafeteria with some time to spare until your next class. You buy a coffee and sit down at one of the empty tables, checking your phone. 

 

*Y/N WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN ME AND MY BROTHER FOR SPAGHETTI TONIGHT? I MASTER CHIEF PAPYRUS WILL MAKE THE BEST SPAGHETTI MASTERPIECE YET! NYEH HE HE! 

 

_ Wow he even texted his laugh.  _ Ok, this was sudden. Honestly you weren't sure what you wanted to say, I mean yeah free food, but it would be at the place of someone you literally met just yesterday. It’s not that you think Papyrus has ill intentions, honestly you doubt that a bad thought has ever even entered his head. He seems so innocent. Maybe he shouldn’t be hanging around someone like you. He’s too sweet. I mean who needs to deal with you in their life, it only causes problems. Then you end up feeling worse for even having problems. God, what is wrong with you. It’s just dinner, and meeting his brother whom you have no idea what he’s like.  Great now you're getting all worked up over this. Agg your so stupid.  _ Ownch! _

 

Looking down you realize that your where squeezing the styrofoam cup causing some of the hot liquid to dribble down onto your hand.  _ Fucking cheap ass cups _ . You mentally cuss, well getting up to grab some napkins. Looking around it doesn’t seem anyone noticed your little fit, and you give a sigh of relief as you clean up the mess. Perhaps it would be best to stay home tonight, You do have that essay to finish... and yeah you know you're making excuses...  _ Screw it _ . 

 

Picking up your phone you start to text your reply 

 

*sounds good, where do you gu~ stopping you back space and start over. 

 

*No thanks, I have tons of work to do. Sorry. 

 

You hit send. A minute later you get a reply. You didn’t check it, instead choosing to pop your ear buds in and play a music list from youtube, finishing your coffee in peace. _ It’s for the best anyways. _ Or that's what you keep telling yourself for the rest of the day. 


	4. Bone-heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be or not to be friends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is! Also, I am trying to keep the reader's problems un-named for reasons. (you'll see....or not. ;) Although you can probably tell it's along the lines of social anxiety, among other things....

     You still feel like crap the next day.  It’s just that the whole being friends thing never seems to work out for you. Sure you’ve had them before, and it was fun. You would all hang out, have some laughs, but then truth would come out sooner or later and they’d find out what you’re really like. You didn’t want their pity or to be treated differently. It’s even worse when people decide they want to help “fix” you, like being broken is a bad thing. Well news flash world, at one point in every human’s life, they break. Sometimes they get better, other times it gets worse. The only difference is that some of us are born broken, and unfortunately once you break you can never truly be fixed. Can you?

 

     With a sigh you pull your hand away from your head, seeing blood on your fingertips _. Looks like I was digging again. _ It’s a habit you’ve had for a while. Admittedly not the best, but it could be worse. After all, you’ve been trying to stop. Taking a quick look around the empty shop, you go wash your hands real quick. Luckily there is a sink in the back room. Walking out you sigh and stretch. Then lean back against the counter and check the time. 

 

_      The delivery guy is late. _ There is a new shipment of books coming in today, and lucky you, it’s during your shift. That means dealing with boxes, putting the books in the system, shelving, and dealing whatever else the store may have happened to order. It wouldn’t be so bad if the computer systems here weren't so outdated. It made processing ridiculously complicated. Not to mention that you will probably end up playing secretary and calling everyone who pre ordered once everything is filed.  _ Looks like it’s going to be a long day _ . 

 

     Looking up you notice a familiar skeleton standing in the hallway. (Glass door, go figure.)  _ Shit!  _ Quickly you duck down behind the counter before he turns your way. Why oh why did he have to be here.  _ Why are you even hiding? _ This is stupid you realize. You didn’t do anything wrong. I mean yeah you did ignore his messages, but that shouldn’t warrant him coming here! Just suck it up and tell him you don’t think being friends is a good idea. It’s not him it’s you.  _ Wow that’s cleashey. _ Although you do want to talk with him more, but agg! Just remember what happens, you get close to people, they hurt you. They try to “help” you. They leave you… 

 

     You jump up from behind the counter when you hear someone banging on the door. You look up and see the delivery guy with one of those cart things loaded with boxes. You know the ones with two wheels that you stack boxes on, then tip backwards to move and they distribute the weight or something. A dollie, you think there called. 

 

     He has a shaggy beard and is wearing a hat and delivery uniform. He appears to be around middle age and is currently struggling with the door, but before you get there to help him you are beaten by Papyrus. He holds the door open and walks in after the guy. 

 

“HELLO Y/N!” 

 

“Hey, papyrus” you say

\

“I HAVE BROUGHT YOU SOMETHING!”

  
  


     Wait, what!? Looking you see Papyrus remove his hand from behind his back and holds out a plastic container filled with ...spaghetti? It looks both burnt and under cooked at the same time. How? You have no idea. 

 

“Umm, thanks” you say awkwardly well you take the container. 

 

“YOUR WELCOME! IT IS SPAGHETTI MADE BY YOURS TRULY. THAT WAY YOU CAN STILL EXPERIENCE MY FINEST DISH SENSE YOU WERE UNABLE TO COME OVER THE OTHER DAY!” 

 

“Yeah, um about that” You are thankfully cut off by a grunt from the delivery man. Oops, you forgot about him there for a minute. He holds out a clipboard with a form on it. 

 

“Sign this” he says gruffly.  _ Rude much? _

 

  Grabbing a pen from the counter you sign the paper and hand it back to him. 

 

“You can just leave the boxes in the back” you tell the man. 

 

“HUMAN, DO YOU NEED SOME HELP WITH-” Papyrus starts to ask before the man cuts him off with a rough voice. 

 

“Not from you” he says. crossing your arms you proceed to glare daggers at him as he unloads the boxes. You certainly not going to help him with that behavior. Once he finishes he begins to leave, but not without a final comment. 

 

“Fucking monsters” he mutters loud enough that both you and Papyrus hear it as he walks out the door. 

 

    Turning back to Papyrus you see he has the look of a kicked puppy on his face again. 

 

“Forget about him Papyrus, that guy’s just a jerk. Honestly people like that only feel gratification from putting down others. They are just so irritating! They don’t deserve any respect and should be-” 

 

“IT’S ALRIGHT Y/N” Papyrus cuts you off from your rant,. “I UNDERSTAND SOME HUMANS JUST NEED MORE...TIME TO GET TO KNOW US” He’s speaking in a lower volume than what you heard from him before, yet it’s still loud. 

 

“No it’s not alright! You don’t deserve to be insulted like that!” you state, your own voice raising in compensation for Papyruses quieter tone. 

 

“IT’S OKAY” he said, with a small smile. 

 

“NOT EVERYONE IS HAPPY WITH US BEING HERE..(He says this slowly like he's thinking and trying to get the right words out) I’M SURE THAT IN TIME EVERYONE WILL FEEL BETTER AND EVERYTHING WILL WORK OUT... PERHAPS THAT HUMAN JUST NEEDS A FRIEND TO SHOW HIM HOW TO BE NICE!”  Papyrus exclaims at the end, his smile back on his face and his voice returning to it’s normal volume. 

 

“You can’t fix everyone” you say with a sigh. Your mind flickering back to your old therapist. They gave up on you, but it didn’t matter. You never liked them. 

 

“I DON’T WANT TO FIX ANYONE. I JUST WANT EVERYONE TO GET ALONG.” 

 

     You freeze at his words. “You’d be the first” you mumble looking away from him. Suddenly you feel very guilty. Perhaps you could be selfish for once. Would it be so bad to hang out with him more. I mean, sure you're a wreck, but you could work on it. Just be careful not to be too weird or have a breakdown around him. But you can't really choose when that happens… is it really so wrong to want to be around someone? 

 

“Y/N? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” Papyrus asks. You realize that you’ve drifted off into your thoughts again.  _ Crap, how long have I been standing here saying nothing! _ Blinking out of your daze you clear your throat. 

 

“Yeah, I was just thinking. Um, thanks for the spaghetti by the way, in case I haven’t said it yet. It looks .. interesting.” Papyrus practically squeals when you say that, and you can't help but smile. That is until something catches your attention. Out of the corner of your eye you see a small skeleton glaring at you. 

 

“Is that your brother?” you ask Papyrus. He Spins around and spots the figure you were having a mexican stand off with. 

 

“YES, THATS HIM!” Papyrus exclaims. “SORRY Y/N, BUT I MUST GO. I PROMISED HIM A RIDE HOME IN MY COOL CAR TODAY!” 

 

“Ok, well see ya.”

 

     “GOODBYE!” he shouts in his cheery voice and he heads out the door. You watch as he meets up with this other skeleton and begins talking to him. You can’t tell what Papyrus is saying to him, but he is obviously very excited as he makes rapid arm movements. The smaller one just shrugs and shoots you a look out of the corner of his ..  _ eyesocket? It’s weird _ . He has like glowing white . _.pupils? How does that even work? _ You wonder if it hurts to touch them like it hurts to poke eyes. 

 

     Agg, your thinking about stupid question again you realize. Oh well, at least you're not saying them out loud. You watch as the pair wander off and out of sight. Papyrus’s brother was definitely not what you expected. Well you not entirely sure what you did expect, maybe taller. After all, Papyrus is like a good two feet taller than you. Or somewhere around there, you suppose. Yet, you are taller than his brother.  _ Oh well _ , you think. It’s monster biology.  _ Whatever that is. _ You shrug off your speculations and turn toward the boxes.  _ Well _ ,  _ time to get to work. _

 

     Later that night, back at your place you pull the now heated spaghetti out of the microwave for dinner. It’s not that bad actually. That is once you get past it’s strange texture of both crunchy and ..chewy? Whatever, you’ve had worse. You tend to experiment when it comes to cooking, and a lot of times it’s a hit or miss with you. As you're eating, your mind wanders back to Papyrus and the words he said earlier.   _ “I don’t want to fix anyone” _ No one you know has ever said that before. You know he wasn’t directly referring to you, but hearing those words made you feel something.. Not even you own family has ever said that before. 

 

     Finishing up, you wash the container and set it aside to be returned later. Then you pull out your phone and scroll through your pathetic excuse of a contact list. The name THE GREAT PAPYRUS pop’s up. Taking a deep breath, you hit call. Suddenly you become very nervous and start to hope he doesn’t answer, but as fate would have it, at the second ring you hear his voice. 

 

“HELLO?” 

 

“Hi Papyrus, it’s y/n”

 

“Y/N! I AM HAPPY YOU CALLED!”

 

“You are?” 

 

“YES IT IS ALWAYS GOOD TO TALK TO FRIENDS, AND I ENJOY TALKING TO YOU!” 

 

“Oh” you are grateful you're on the phone so he can’t see you blush from the complement. 

 

“Y/N! HAVE YOU TRIED THE SPAGHETTI YET!?!” he asks very excitedly. You had to pull the cell phone away from you ear. 

 

“Um yeah, it was very good, thank you”

 

“REALLY! I AM SO HAPPY YOU LIKED IT… WELL OF COURSE YOU WOULD HAVE LIKED IT. IT WAS PREPARED BY ME, MASTER CHIEF PAPYRUS AFTER ALL! NYEH HE HE! BUT, IT IS STILL GOOD TO HEAR THAT YOU ENJOYED IT!” 

 

“Yeah, um I was thinking, and umm sense I need to return your container and I um, I didn’t get to join you last time.... ( _ Breathe, it’s okay,  _ you tell yourself) m-maybe we could go out to eat somewhere tomorrow, my treat of course.”  _ agg he’s going to say no, this was stupid, I just Kn- _

“THAT SOUNDS GREAT!”

 

     What? Really? “Ok, cool” you respond as you tell him where and set a time. Afterwards you say goodbye and hang up a bit hastily. It’s okay, you can do this. You're going to do everything you can to be normal. You are going to make this friendship work, you've made up your mind and are sticking to it. After all, the idea of having a real friend makes you feel…determined. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and Kudos fill me with....Determination!


	5. Water you doing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter for the reader's long day....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning maybe? I don't know, the chapter mentions racism toward monsters and such. So yeah... Sorry.

        Water is soothing. The way it ripples with waves, circles with rain drops, and shines with the sun. Thousands upon thousands of drops forming together to form an ecosystem, a whole new world for fish and plant life. A place away from reality, where one can drift with the current and let their thoughts drown. Yes, water is soothing. That is the second reason you chose this place for schooling. Lake Ebbit.  _ Not very creative of a name. _ It is also why you chose this restaurant to meet Papyrus at. 

 

It was a small place, but the food was good. Not to mention that it was a short walk away from the lake. It was still far too chilly for anyone to be swimming, but that didn’t stop fishermen as they would often come here to grab a bite before spending a day on the docks. It is also why you came to this place a lot. Normally you just buy a drink or some coffee, but the people here didn’t mind as business is always slower in the colder seasons. 

 

You figured that this place would be best. It’s not far from the lake and looking out a window you could see the waves cascade across it’s surface. The lake was you safe place. There was a path by it that you would walk that leads to a small park and a gazebo. Looking out upon the water always seems to allow your mind to quiet and let your thoughts settle. 

 

It was a nice day out, the sun was shining and the birds singing their songs. The water’s surface was like crystal, sparkling from the light's rays. You would love to spend the rest of the day out there, by the water's edge. Sadly you only had about an hour and a half left before you had to get to work. At least class was tolerable for once today (may your luck hold out). Gazing out the window you let your mind wander.

 

        You were nervous, how long has it been since you’ve hung out with someone? A long time… Honestly you also felt excited, it’s just been so long and you’d be lying if you said you weren't a little lonely. But that was better than getting hurt. So why you doing this again? Why are you putting yourself out there, you know these things never end well. But papyrus was different from other people and no, not just because he was a monster. He’s just nice and non judgmental, or at least that’s the vibe you got from him. You want this to work. And yes, it’s stupid, but you are holding on to that little hope left that someone would like you. The real you, despite your problems. You try so hard to be normal, but your thoughts alway go ramped and you just get overwhelmed.  _ This is ridiculous, maybe I should go, _ you think to yourself, pulling your gaze away from the window. 

 

       Clenching your hands you try to take a steadying breath. It does little to help. A waitress comes by asking if you need anything. “Just waster is fine” You tell her. You are starting to get anxious and it doesn't help that you have the creeping feeling of being watched. Looking around, you don’t see anyone out of the ordinary, so you just brush it off as nerves. The little bell above rings, ending your search as you look up and see Papyrus. Hesitantly you raise a hand and wave him over, with a smile he approaches greeting you with his normally loud voice. Not surprisingly, this causes the few people here to turn their heads, making you feel only more self conscious.  Thus you glare at them until they look away. Yeah, let them think what they want about you, at least you know better than to openly gape at someone. 

 

“Hi” you greet him back. Your voice feels forced, thankfully the waitress comes by saving you from having to continue. She hands you and Papyrus a menu. 

 

“Let me know when you're ready to order” she says with a strained smile. She looks as uncomfortable as you feel, but you know it’s for a different reason. 

 

“THANK YOU HUMAN!” Papyrus cheerily replies back. The woman loosens up a little at this, but it’s not hard to tell she's still nervous. You think people around here would be used to monsters by now, but obviously that's not the case. Nervousness can be excused at first, after all it is the human nature to fear the unknown. Prejudice on the other hand is not excusable and sadly it even exists in this town. Other places have it worse though, at least by the protesters and Monster hate groups you hear about on the news. It’s one of the reasons you actually stopped watching it, now only checking for the weather every so often. 

 

“Y/N! THEY HAVE SPAGHETTI HERE!” Papyruses voice draws you out of your musings. 

 

“You like spaghetti a lot, huh?”

 

“YES, IT WAS ACTUALLY THE FIRST DISH THAT I LEARNED! IT IS ALSO HOW I BECAME FRIENDS WITH UNDYNE!”

 

“Undyne?” 

 

“OH YES, SHE’S THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD! OR WAS. NOW SHE JUST GOES WITH THE KING AND QUEEN TO MEETINGS AS PROTECTION!” 

 

“That’s actually pretty cool. What do you do Papyrus?” 

 

“I AM ALSO A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD, I HELP GUARD HUMAN FRISK!” 

 

“Frisk, I’ve heard that name before. ...wait! Do you mean that kid ambassier?” 

 

“YES!” Ok, if you weren't nervous before, you're definitely know.  _ I mean, who knew that Papyrus knew so many important  _ _ people _ _ , I mean monsters! _ What the heck is he doing hanging out with someone like you? 

 

“Wow, t-that’s c-cool” you say, internally cursing yourself for stuttering. You sound like an idiot when you do that. Just calm down and keep a smile, ignore your internal screaming... You turn your head back out the window. Yes it’s rude, but you need a minute to gather your thoughts. 

 

The waiter comes by shortly and you both order Spaghetti. Papyrus proceeds to tell you about his job and how it’s different from his old duty as a sentry in Snowdin.

 

“Snowdin?”

 

“IT IS WERE SANS AND I LIVED BEFORE COMING TO THE SURFACE! IT WAS MY JOB BACK THEN TO BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR HUMANS AND CAPTURE THEM WITH MY AMAZING PUZZLES AND JAPES!” 

 

_ Japes?  _ “Wait, you tried to stop humans with puzzles?”  _ He has to be joking, right? _

 

“YES, BACK UNDERGROUND IT WAS TRADITION TO SET UP PUZZLES. MANY OF WHICH NEEDED TO BE COMPLETED TO ENTER A NEW AREA. I WAS IN CHARGE OF SNOWDIN'S PUZZLES ALONG WITH MY BROTHER SANS!” 

 

“That actually sounds like it’d be fun,.... doing the puzzles I mean”  _ Not being trapped underground  _ you almost add. 

 

“FINALLY SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTANDS THE GREATNESS OF PUZZLES!” Papyrus states, raising his hands in the air. 

 

      You can't help but laugh at his antics as the food arrives. You watch as Papyrus takes a bite out of his and wonder where the food goes. You have to bite your lip in order to stop yourself from asking.  _ Remember, you're trying to be normal here, not rude _ . The rest of the meal actually goes by pretty well. You both got into a heated debate about puzzles (whether crosswords or junior jumble was the hardest).  _ Crosswords obviously _ , but you two settled in a tie, saying they're both equally hard. You told Papyrus about your classes and how you’re from the country. (When pushed, you drove away from the subject, not really wanting to talk about back home right now.) Meanwhile, Papyrus continued to tell you about how he trains with Undyne and it sounds really intense to you. Before you know it you find yourself actually enjoying his company as you’re reluctant to leave.  _ Ah, but work awaits. _

 

Flagging down the waiter you pay the check, waving off Papyrus’s insistence to pay for himself. You let him cover the tip though. As you exit the building you are stopped by him. 

“Y/N, DO YOU NEED A RIDE BACK?” 

 

“No thanks, I got a ride” 

 

“VERY WELL. I MUST ADMIT I HAD FUN, WE SHOULD DO THIS AGAIN!”

 

“Yeah we should. WAIT!” you nearly shout as you see Papyrus getting into his car. “You own a convertible!?!”  _ Soo Jealous right now. _

 

“I DID SAY I HAD A COOL CAR, ONLY FITTING FOR A COOL DUDE SUCH AS I!”

 

You can’t help but laugh at that as Papyrus does a little pose. “You got me there Pap” Pausing you realize what you just said. “Papyrus, I ment Papyrus, sorry about that” 

 

“NO NEED, MY FRIENDS TEND TO CALL ME THAT!” 

 

“Are we friends?” you ask a bit hesitantly 

 

“OF COURSE Y/N” he responds coming over and basically picking you up as he engulfs you in a hug. You now know what ballons feel like when being deflated. 

 

“Pap, can’t breathe” you gasp out as he let’s go.

 

“SORRY”

 

“It’s ok” you laugh it off, It feels good to be laughing with someone. _ I wonder how long this will last? No, bad thoughts!  _

 

      You both say goodbye with the promises of texting each other later. After watching Papyrus leave you head back to your car. The feeling of being watched back in full force now that you don’t have Papyrus’s company to distract you. Looking around, you all to eagerly hop into your vehicle as you pull out of the parking lot.  _ Time for another fun day at work _ , you think sarcastically, before letting your mind drift back to the conversations you had with Papyrus. A small smile finds its way onto your face as you head off. To bad it doesn’t stay there for long…….. 

 

     Heading into the building, you knew something was instantly wrong, judging by the crowd of people that were in there. You run into the store, ignoring the looks you got for it. “What’s going on in here?” You practically shout over the complaints. 

 

“Y/N! Thank goodness you're here!” a voice calls out from behind the counter. 

 

“Fuku! What’s going on!?! Where’s Jen?” Jen was the manager  _ (and a lousy one at that) _ who had the shift before you. Honestly, you’re surprised they haven't been fired yet. _ Heh, fired. _ You always have to pick up their slack and loose ends during your shift. At least you don’t have to work under them, being a manager yourself. Stupid bigots seem fit to leave you with double duties as the place is understaffed. 

 

“She left early today”  _ See, lousy. _

 

“Wait are you telling me she left you alone with this mess!?!” 

 

“Actually it happened after she left. The computer is saying that the books aren’t in the system and-”

 

“And I’ll take it that is what all these people are here for?” You receive a nod. This is ridiculous, you put them in the system just the other day! _ Freaking old computers, might as well use paper and pens, better than this unreliable junk… _ .  _ Paper and pens _ .

 

“Fuku, go grab me a pad and pen from the back!” you say as you start typing on the computer. 

 

“Hey, I have been waiting for-” a rude voice cuts you off, you’ve had enough already, and you just got here!

 

“We are having an issue with our computer. If you don’t want to wait, you are more than welcome to come back tomorrow.” You say through gritted teeth to man who was up in the front of the line. 

 

“I received a message that my order is in and I refuse to have come here for nothing! Furthermore, if the store didn’t insist on hiring these monsters, this problem would never have happened!”

 

      Okay now you were pissed. You wanted to yell at this man so bad. Unfortunately, you didn't want to lose your job. “It is no one's fault, and if you insist on blaming my fellow employe for what is out of our hands I am going to have to ask you to leave the store before I call campus security for harassment.” You say back to him ever so sweetly well imagining what it would be like to hit that smug look off his face. Lucky for him, it seems your threat did enough as he left mumbling about leaving a complaint or some shit. You turn your attention back to the computer. Good, the list of people who pre ordered was still there. 

 

Turning around, you see Fuku behind you holding the pad and pen, looking frazzled. Taking it you go and stand in front of the counter, clearing your voice.

 

“Okay everyone!”  _ there still talking. _ “HEY!” you shout this time.  _ That’s better. _ “Due to our systems being down we are not accepting credit cards for book orders at this time. If you are using financial aid please be prepared with your student id and pin number. If able to, we request you return tomorrow when things are sorted out. Thank you” you end your statement. 

 

“Wait, what are we going to do?” Fuku questions

 

“We are doing this old school. Make sure you jot down their names, Student numbers and their order’s serial number. I’ll have to manually put it into the system once we get it fixed.”  _ This is going to be a long day. _ Taking out your phone, you pull up the calculator app. “Okay, you check them out, make sure to write down all the information, I’ll find out the taxes and grab the orders”  

 

      Thus, that it how it went for next hour or so. Luckily most people decided it was to much of a hassle and left, but some students stayed. Most likely needing a book for a current class or something. That’s what happens when you procrastinate and don’t order your books early. Whenever a customer came in for a book this process repeated. You suppose you should be thankful that only the books seemed to wiped from the system, thus allowing you and Fuku to handle things normally on other items. 

 

Things have finally seemed to settle down as you glanced at the clock. “Fuku”

 

“Yeah” she jumps.  _ Monsters startle easy _ you think. Then shake your head at that thought. 

 

“Your shifts over, don’t you have a class soon?” You were a bit jealous of the fact that most of her classes seemed to take place in the evening. You’ve said it before and you’ll say it again. You are not a morning person. 

 

“Oh, I didn’t realize. Let me just finish up, and I’ll be out.” 

 

“Okay” you say as you take your phone back. The place was finally empty and you were going to enjoys this moment of reprise with some music, lest you go insane from having to deal with all those people. Even if you’re not interacting with them, being around a crowd made your skin crawl. You pull out your trusty headphones and go to your playlist. Just as the song starts, you feel a tapping from behind you. 

 

“Thanks for earlier” Fuku says a bit hesitantly. 

 

“Just doing my job. I have so many things I want to say to Jen right now” that makes her laugh for some reason. If there's a joke here, you don’t get it. … 

 

“No, I meant about earlier with that man. I um heard him and what you said. So um thanks.” 

 

     Oh, so that's what she was talking about. It was nothing big, managers are supposed to look out for the employees right?  _ I mean it was nothing, anyone else would have done the same thing, right?  _ Well maybe you did go overboard… nah, overboard would have been living out your fantasy of introducing that guy to your fist. Honestly people like that are just jerks. You turn to tell Fuka it’s nothing, but you notice she’s already left. You realize that you drifted off into your head again..  _ Well at least the shit storm is over _ . Heh, you wonder who came up with that saying, it’s actually kinda gross. 

 

“Hey” a voice breaks you away from your thoughts once more. Agg, you really need to focus more, your working right now after all. 

 

In front of you stood a short skeleton, Papyrus’s brother. S _ -s-s I don’t know, something starting with an S _ , is his name. “Yeah” you respond back flatly. Honestly, today was probably the most interaction you’ve had with people than compared to all of last week. You where drained. 

 

“So you're Y/N. Heh. That’s hilarious.”  _ It is? _ “Names Sans, Sans the skeleton” 

 

“No way, I thought you were a monster” you say sarcastically. 

 

“Hey, nobody likes sarcasm pal” 

 

“Sorry” you mumble, realizing that you're back mouthing a customer. If only this place didn’t have cameras! You don’t know if audio is also recorded, but you didn't want to find out by getting in truble. Yeah, you're a bit paranoid, okay a lot paranoid. _ Heh, what can you do? _

 

“No problem kid”  _ Kid?  _   
  


“Um, you’re Papyrus’s brother, right?” You nervously ask. Something about this guy seems off. 

 

“Yeah, that’s what I want to talk to you about. What exactly are your intentions with my brother?”  _ Intentions? _ Man, his  _ eye dots? _ Are just staring at you. You stare back, determined not to let him intimidate you, or at least realize that he does. 

 

“Me and Pap’s are just friends” You say cooly, still looking him in the eye. He seemed to flinch a little when you said Papyrus’s nickname, but then again you could be mistaken. 

 

“Yeah..., why is that? I know most of you humans aren’t exactly… friendly with us”

 

“Well maybe I’m not like most humans!” you snap back. 

 

“Heh, maybe not. But still if you plan on messing with brother…” His lights blink out leaving just dark voids in there place. You feel a shiver run down your spine. “You're going to have a bad time.” 

 

He blinks and his lights are back. _How?_ _Not the time_ you tell yourself. You want to say something back to him, but your throat feels dry and as if there's almost a lump in it stopping you from speaking. _Stupid nerves._ “Well, that's settled.” He shrugs and starts walking away. 

 

     “Hey!” you call out past the lump in your throat. Yeah he may have scared you, but you were mad! How dare he have the atrocity to come in here and accuse you of being one of those…those…. an.. Agg! You can’t even think straight! _He didn’t even buy anything!_ _At least that makes him not a customer, right?_ You were already overwhelmed from today, but now you are getting your second wind and boy were you going to give him a piece of your mind! 

 

      “You know nothing about me! How dare you come in here assuming the worst, just because I’m a human no less! You say our kind is racist, well listen here bud, what you’re doing right now, that's racism! I actually like Papyrus and enjoy being his friend, and if you have a problem with that, then you can go stuff a sock in it. You're not in charge of him! He can be friends with whoever he fluffin wants!”  _ Damn it! _ Your years of self censoring from babysitting ruined your rant! 

 

“Heh, suit yourself” he shrugs and walks out the door.  _ Well that was anticlimactic,  _ you realized well uncurling your fists. You didn’t even notice you had clenched them, and judging from the indents in your skin, they were closed pritty tight. You're not going to lie, it felt good giving him a piece of your mind. It’s his fault, he pushed you! . .  . . . . . . .

 

_      Shit! No nonnononooo! Danm it all!  _ You start internally cursing as you realize what just happened. You yelled at Papyrus’s brother. Your new friend's family member. The guy you’ve been determined to become pals with, that guy’s brother you just shouted a rant at. Papyrus is going to hate you now, you realize.

 

      You spent the rest of the day silent and blaring music. After work you went straight home, not trusting yourself to drive to the lake when you were still fuming. You skipped supper that night and just went to bed, tired of just, everything. You fucked up again, at least this time it wasn’t from them learning your problem.  _ Noo, it was just from me being a stupid idiot who can't keep their mouth shut... _ You ended up falling asleep as you continued to internally rant, unfortunately sleep hit at around three in the morning. You were going to be exhausted tomorrow, but that was the least of your worries. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors. I am posting this kinda late at night, so yeah....... 
> 
> *Edit* Fixed Fuku's name. (hopefully)


	6. A sternum day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're filled with apprehension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have got to stop posting chapters in the middle of the night.....

     The next day you wake up to find that your eyelids have turned into ten pound weights over night. They were heavy and your eyes stung. You’d question it, but feeling a wet spot, you received your answer. (No, you did not wet the bed!) Sitting up, you feel your damp pillow and head to the bathroom. 

 

     You looked like a mess. Your face was red, your eyes dry. You must have been crying last night.  _ Why? _ Then you remember everything. The lunch you had with Papyrus, the store’s freakin' computer screwing you over, how you yelled at his brother.  _ Oh man, Pap’s must be so mad!  _ Grabbing a towel, you scrub at your face, trying to erase any traces from last night. You barely run a brush through your rat’s nest of hair, before getting dressed. Your sweatshirt hood would cover your head. Honestly though, at that moment you didn’t give a fuck what anybody thought. You just wanted to go back to bed and become one with your mattress. 

 

     “You’re so lucky” You tell your fish. “You don’t have to deal with any of this crap. I don’t suppose you want to trade places?” Silence was your response. Maybe you could skip classes today, nobody would care. _Who would notice, I’m not worth the bother._ Agg, how could you be so stupid! _Everything was going great till that stupid smug ass skeleton decided to waltz in and agg!_ _SCREW THIS!_ You are not going to let him have the satisfaction of getting to you! Quickly you finish up your morning routine and head out the door before you can change your mind. 

 

     Going to class didn’t end up doing you much good though, as your mind was occupied with other things. Thank goodness you’re wearing your sweatshirt because it allowed you to wear your earphones without being obvious. You ended up having to play music throughout the rest of your lessons to keep your mind off of depressing thoughts. It only somewhat worked, but at least you showed up. 

 

     You ended up leaving your last class early, not being able to just sit around anymore. This left you with extra time before work started. So you hopped in your car and drove to the lake. Getting out, you breathe in the fresh air as you take off your sweatshirt, promptly throwing it into the car. The wind was chilly as you only had short sleeves on at that point, but that would be fixed once you start moving. Cranking your music up, you took off down the path running, focusing only on the sensation. How your feet hit the pavement one after another, the wind biting into your flushed face as your breath and temperature increased. You push yourself to run faster, harder, until you have to slow down and allow more air into your lungs. 

 

     You observe the lake as the wind makes the waves roll and the water ripple. Your head was pounding from running and the loud music, but you didn't care. At lest your mind was on something other than your mistake.  _ Was it a mistake? _ You start to question.  _ Perhaps it’s just as well, better to lose a friend before getting close, right?  _ You end up jogging for the rest of the while. Checking the time, you went back to your car and pulled away. After a day like yesterday, you didn’t want to chance being late today. Plus you wanted to stop back at your place and hit the shower first.  

 

Walking into the store you were greeted by Fuku, same as always. You wave her off and ask where Jen is. 

 

“Jen? You just missed her.”  _ You lucked out this time, Jen _ .

 

     Work was a lot less hectic today. Fuku left at her usual time and you allowed yourself to get lost once more in music. You're mind was quiet as you let yourself fade into this short reprise. Short being the key word as a loud voice drew you back to reality. 

 

     In front of you stood the same monster that’s been on your mind for most of the day, and next to him was his brother. Quickly you put on a smile. You were not going to give Sans the satisfaction of getting under your skin.  _ Even though he already did, but he doesn’t need to know it. _ Looking up you face Papyrus, he was smiling like usual.  _ That’s a good sign right? _ At least you hoped so. 

 

“Hi, Papyrus!” You return his greeting. 

 

“Y/N! I AM GLAD YOU ARE HERE TODAY AS I HAVE COME TO INVITE YOU FOR AN NIGHT OF PUZZLES, PASTA, AND PERFORMANCES!” 

 

“Huh?” you ask, a bit dumbfounded and confused. 

 

“Pap’s asking if you want to join us for movie night, but it’s cool if you're busy.” Sans interjects. His eyes glaring into you at the end of the sentence, daring you to say yes. You were not going to let him win, as you stare back at him with a smug grin on your face. 

 

“I’d love too, Pap!” You emphasize his nickname, watching the corners of Sans smile twitch. That just spurred you on. “When is it?” 

 

“THIS SATURDAY!” 

 

“I’ll be there.” You were feeling pretty good right now. Not only did Papyrus still like you, but you were irritating Sans at the same time. You wonder briefly if Papyrus knows about what happened yesterday. As if sensing your thoughts, Papyrus goes on. 

 

“THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN! NOT TO MENTION IT WILL GIVE YOU TIME TO BECOME FRIENDS WITH SANS, AS WELL AS UNDYNE AND ALPHAS! I AM SO HAPPY THEY ARE COMING OVER, IT’S BEEN FOREVER!”

 

“It was last week bro” 

 

“THAT’S TOO LONG!” 

 

_      Wait what? There is going to be others there as well? _ You were instantly regretting your rash decision. You don’t do good with others. You can’t help it, you get nervous, anxious. Looking at Papyrus as he goes on about all the fun to be had, you can’t help but feel a tug of guilt. You can’t back out of this, it would be rude. Besides, Papyrus really seems to want you there, and you already decided to give this friendship your all. Backing out now would be unfair to Papyrus, yourself, and only prove Sans right. Biting the inside of your lip, you nod along. 

 

“THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN! MY NEW FRIEND MEETING MY OTHER FRIENDS! SANS, WE MUST GET READY FOR THIS WEEKEND!”

 

“I don’t know bro, To  _ patella  _ the truth,  I’m feeling pretty  _ bone _ tired right now.”

 

_ Did he just make puns? _

 

“SANS, THIS IS NO TIME TO BOONDOGGLE! WE MUST GET READY FOR OUR GUESTS!” 

 

_ But today's only Thursday _ , you think as Papyrus grabs Sans and runs out. Well it looks like your Saturday is planned out.  _ Wait a minute, what the heck does boondoggle mean!?! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am aware that this chapter is ridiculously short.


	7. Something's Fishy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader Heads over to Papyrus's and San's place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is out so late. This past week has been super busy for me, and to top it all off, I am now, currently sick. Yay (not). I feel so bad about this chapter taking so long. I ended up cutting this chapter into two parts, but the next part might end up being a little late as well. I'm going to be honest here, when I'm sick, my life gets put on hold. (Minus the necessary crap we all have to do...) So I'm probably not going to be typing a lot. I'll just sit here with my juice and blanket. Trust me though, I'd rather be working on this, then feeling like this, but I've had a lot worse and I'll get better soon, so no worries. ;)

     It turns out that boondoggle is in fact a real word. Guess you did manage to learn something Thursday, thus filling out your weekly quota of random facts. Last week you learned that Napoleon had a fear of cats. Just don’t ask what you learned in class, you can’t remember.  _ Heh, funny how things work like that. _

 

     Waking up, you checked the clock and noticed it was around twelve thirty. You had to be at Papyrus’s place at two, according to the text message you received yesterday. Looking up, you stare at your poor desk in a state of disarray. You spent all your free time yesterday getting your assignments done for the weekend and it shows. Papers and open books were lying around your chicken scratched notes. It’s safe to say that you were up fairly late last night. Normally you dreaded schoolwork, but this time it was a welcome reprise from your thoughts. You were nervous. Not only where you going to a place you’ve never been, meeting monsters you never meet, you are also going into their town. You’ve never been there before, and not because of prejudices or anything like that. It’s just you’ve never had the need to go there before.  

 

_      Enough of that _ , you think to yourself. There is something more important to worry about at the moment. What the heck are you suppose to wear!?! Should you dress up, or work casual. Are your normal clothes alright, why didn’t you figure out this earlier!?!  _ Agg. _ After tearing through your pathetically small wardrobe  _ (twice) _ you decide on one of your nicer shirts and jeans. Meaning that they had no rips, stains, or pop art logo of some sorts on it. Soo yeah, a basic t-shirt and some nice fitting jeans. After getting out of the shower and dressed you take note how the jeans complement your figure. Perhaps you should go shopping sometime and get more clothes that fit like this, instead of your normal, oversized choices.  _ Nah, they're too comfy. _

 

     Brushing your still damp hair, you wander into the kitchen. “Nice, got a date tonight or something?” Jaylen calls out from their spot on the couch. They are watching some action movie, which they promptly put on pause. 

 

“No, just meeting a friend” You respond back flatly, scrounging through the cupboard for a granola bar. 

 

“Wait, you are actually going out for once?” They say with exaggerated surprise. 

 

“I go out a lot” You respond, stopping your raid to give them an confused look. 

 

“Yeah, but not with people! I mean I know you're a shut in, but it’s been getting ridiculous!”  _ What a drama queen/king _ .

 

“No, not people. Monsters.” you mumble with a newly obtained granola bar in your mouth.  _ Now for the fridge, hopefully there are still some water bottles left.  _ You think, taking a bite out of your makeshift breakfast. 

 

“Monsters? Who, what are they like, details!” 

 

     “Umum” you mumble shrugging your shoulders and heading back to your room, water bottle in hand. You finish eating your bar, and proceed to give Fluffy ( _ Why did agree to that name?)  _ his food. You watch as he swims around after the little flakes, it’s probably the most movement he’ll do all day. Stretching, you take a drink of your water and open your desk pulling out your medication. Not much left, you note. Grabbing your phone you dial up the pharmacy, ordering your refill. They tell you they have to verify with your doctor, which you figured as much. It’s not that you like taking medication, on the contrary, you hate it. It feels like a crutch, one you want to toss aside. Unfortunately, you are all too aware of how you behave without it, and panic attacks were not what you needed. You still got them from time to time, but they’re a lot less frequent now. Swallowing your daily dose, you draw your mind away from these thoughts.  _ No need to jinx it after all.  _

 

Slipping on your hoodie and sneakers you double check that you have everything.  _ Cell Phone, ear buds, wallet, keys, all good. _ Heading out you hear Jaylen yell as you close the door. 

 

     “When you get back, I want details!”  _ Yeah, like that’s going to happen _ . Jaylen tended to blow things out of proportion, and you did not want to get into that mess. Checking the address one more time, you hop in the car and take off. Every minute felt like an hour to you as you tried to concentrate on the road. Your nerves kept trying to get the best of you as you gnaw on your inner lip.  _ It’s fine _ , you remind yourself.  _ Just be normal, don’t freak out, it’s only going to be like what, four  _ _ people _ _ monsters. No big. Unless more show up, or they don’t like humans, or me, for that matter.  But what if they get mad at Papyrus for inviting me? He doesn’t deserve that, he’s just trying to be a good friend. Besides I’m the one intruding. This is stupid, why did I agree to this again? _ You ask yourself as various other scenarios run through your mind.  

 

     Agg, this was not your idea of a relaxing weekend. At least you don’t have classes on the weekends. Plus, today is your day off, and the store is closed Sundays. That is going to be useful because you can already tell that you're going to need that extra day tomorrow to unwind from all this stress.  _ Yeah, just get through today, and tomorrow will be junk food and binge watching. _ That sounded good. There’s been this new series that you’ve been dying to start and from what you’ve read, it’s suppose to be really good. Not that you’d let your dorm-mates catch you watching it. They do not need to know that you like anime, they already judge you for liking horror movies. Although, it was funny that one time you decided to watch one of those movies in the living room instead of on your device. You couldn’t stop laughing as they jumped at every little thing. It was a mild horror too, very predictable and cliche. It’s actually quite hilarious, if you think about it. Monsters being the big, scary, evil creatures for so long, and now you're going over to their house. 

 

     You stopped letting your thoughts drift around as you entered the town. Instead choosing to pay attention to the roads and addresses. You swear, you’ve passed by this one stop sign at least three times. Thank goodness you left early, you just knew something like this was going to happen. Getting lost is kinda your thing when it comes to new places. Eventually you had to pull over and call Papyrus. 

 

“HELLO?” you hear his cheery voice pick up on the other end after two rings.  _ Always two rings, it seems. _

 

“Hey Papyrus, it’s y/n. I’m kinda …… um well you see. *sigh* I think I’m lost.” 

 

“YOU’RE LOST! OH NO! SHOULD I CALL THE HUMAN POLICE? I KNOW, I’LL FORM A SEARCH PARTY, DON’T W-”

 

“NO!” you cut him off, then lower your voice back to normal. “No, I mean. Sorry for shouting, but that’s not necessary. I’m just having a hard time finding your house.” 

 

“OH, THAT’S EASY! LOOK FOR THE HOUSE WITH SNOW ON THE ROOF. SANS WAS SUPPOSE TO SHOVEL IT OFF.”  _ snow, that’s impossible right? I mean, it’s to warm for that.  _

 

You hear a noise coming from the phone, it sounds like somebody talking in the background, but you can't make out what they're saying. 

 

“THE HUMAN Y/N IS LOST SO I’M HELPING THEM FIND OUR HOUSE!”

 

*Incoherent noises* 

 

“WHAT GOOD WOULD THAT DO?”

 

*More incoherent noises* you continue to listen to Pap’s side of the conversation as you still can’t make out what the other is saying. 

 

“WHAT?” 

 

*Even more incoherent noises*

 

“OH MY GOSH! SANS STOP!”

 

(you should notice a trend by now. Must I really need to type it out….) *Incoherent noises once more* 

 

“FINE! IF IT WILL STOP YOUR INCESSANT PUNNING!” 

 

*Incoherent mumbling?* 

 

“SANS! STOP!” 

 

*the answer to life's questions, or you know… Incoherent noises* 

 

“AGG! Y/N, I AM HANDING THE PHONE TO MY BROTHER.” 

 

“Ahh, okay?” you reply, wondering why Sans want’s to talk to you. 

 

“Hey kid” you hear San’s voice through the phone.

 

“Hey” you reply dryly.  _ Stop that _ , you chastise yourself.  _ He is still Pap’s brother, I should at least try to get along with him. _

 

“Where are you?” 

 

Looking around you take note of the street signs. 

 

“I’m at the corner of road five and road six”  _ They really need to come up with better street names. _

“Jeez kid, how’d you end up over there?” 

 

“I have no idea” 

 

“Okay kid, say there” 

 

     “Stop calling me kid!” you interject, but he’s already hung up. With an exasperated sigh, you turn up your radio and wait. … . . . . . . . . .  _ What am I waiting for? _ You begin to wonder, hoping that you get a call back soon. Preferably one with proper directions given out. 

 

*knock knock*

 

“Eeep!” you screech out like a total spaz, as you look out the window Sans was knocking on. 

 

“Jeez kid, didn’t mean to rattle your bones” he says as you start rolling down the window. Looking out, you see he is on a vehicle that looks like a cross between a moped and a motorcycle. 

 

“How the heck did you get here so fast?!” you question.

 

“Magic”  _ of course, what else were you expecting?  _

 

Giving him an unamused look, he takes that as a prompt to continue on. 

 

“Just follow me kid”

 

“Don’t call me kid!”

 

“Okay, doll face”

 

“Don’t call me that either! Bonehead!” you shout back as he starts to pull away. 

 

     Pulling back onto the road you follow him, doing the best you can to take notice of any landmarks in hopes of not getting yourself lost later that evening when you leave. After about ten minutes you see San’s pull into a driveway. It’s a quaint house, appearing to be two stories tall. Looking up you notice that the roof did indeed appear to have snow on it.  _ Not gonna ask, he’s just gonna say magic again, I know it. _ You pull in behind him and turn off the car. Getting out you are instantly face to face with Papyrus, who wraps you in a bone crushing hug. H _ eh, bone crushing, I made a pun. _

 

“Y/N!” Papyrus exclaims. “I AM SO HAPPY YOU CAME AND THAT YOU ARE NO LONGER LOST!” 

 

“So am I, Pap, but can you put me down, I can’t breathe” you mumble out with the best of your ability.

 

“OF COURSE! SORRY Y/N, I FORGET HOW … SQUISHY YOU HUMANS ARE!” he says as he releases you.   _ Squishy? _

 

“It’s cool” you reassure him.

 

“GREAT! I CAN'T WAIT TO SHOW YOU AROUND!” he exclaims, well he grabs your hand and pulls you inside. 

 

     It’s simple yet cozy inside. There is a flat screen t.v. in the living room and couch with a chair next to it on one side, and a blue binne bag on the other. In front of the couch is a table and behind the couch, against the wall is a sock covered in  _ sticky notes? _ Off to the left of the house is a stairwell leading to the second story. To the right is an arch way leading to what you assume is the kitchen, and further back is short hallway that leads to another room and ends at a back door. 

 

“Nice place” you say. 

 

“THANK YOU Y/N!” Pap responds.

 

“Tried to get it as close to what our old place was like.” San’s says right behind you, making you jump.

 

“Don’t do that!” 

 

“Do what?” he says with his trademark grin

 

_      Nope, not gonna respond to that. _ He’s baiting you. Instead you enter the stare down, part two, which promptly ends in five seconds due to your third scare of the day; the front door slamming open so hard that it bangs against the wall. 

 

     “HEY NERDS! We're Here!”  Comes a shout from the women standing in the doorway. You assumed that she was a women at least, considering her figure. She was a monster, covered with blue scales, wearing blue skinny jeans, sneakers, and a leather jacket covering a black top. On her head she wore an eye patch over one eye and had flaming red hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her teeth are sharp, and her voice commanding the attention of everyone in the room. 

 

“UNDYNE!” Came a shout from Papyrus as he leaps over to give her a hug, only to be intercepted by said fish monster who puts him in a headlock and proceeds to rub her knuckles on his skull. . 

 

“NOO! DO NOT NOGGIE THE SKELETON!” Papyrus protests. 

 

Behind where Undyne was standing is another monster. This one is short with glasses and was wearing jeans and a sweater. It was just standing there awkwardly fiddling with it’s  _ claws / hands? _  looking nervous. 

 

“Hey, where’s the twerp?” Undyne’s voice draws your attention back to her, and a newly released Papyrus. 

 

“Kid’s got a sleepover tonight” San’s responds with a shrug. 

 

“Ah, Hey, who’s the punk?” She asks jabbing her thumb at you. 

 

_ Punk? _ “Name’s, y/n” You tell them.

 

“Undyne, and this over here is my babe, Alphys” She says, walking over to the smaller, yellow, dinosaur like monster, and giving her a squeeze. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was wondering, a lot worse applies to a week long flu spent with a bucket (worst week ever), or last year when I had Pneumonia combined with my asthma (not fun). Yeah, my immune system is not the strongest.....


	8. A bone-ified fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparring, weird feelings, exploding pasta, and Sans being ...nice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back, and I'm better! YAY! You guy's and Gal's and Who ever you want to be, people / aliens / e.t.c, you are all awesome. Your comments and Kudos encourage me to keep at it, and not to be too hard on my self. Not gonna lie, I have low self-esteem. So every little boost of encouragement helps. So THANK YOU!!!! (Please note this is not meant to be as a beg for more kudos, if you don't like this story, I respect that. Everyone has there own interests.) Also, I will try to reply to every comment left on this story. Don't be afraid, I wont bite! Well I do bite, but I can't through the computer screen... so, you're all safe!

“Is this safe?” you ask nervously. 

 

      Currently, you were sitting outside next to Alphys on the steps to the back yard, getting ready to watch your first monster sparring match.  _ Why?  _ You have no idea. After introductions, you vaguely remember Undyne saying something to Papyrus, then he said something, then she said something about a challenge, and before you could get a grip on the conversation, you and Alphys were being pushed out the back door. 

 

“Relax, my bro’s got this” Sans said leaning against the house, next to where you two were sitting. 

 

“That’s great and all, but what about us?” you ask nervously. You have no idea what to expect, but you don’t want to hit in the crossfire. 

 

“Hey punk!” Undyne calls out from where she’s standing, across from Papyrus. “Quit your whining and watch me win this thing!” 

 

“YOU ARE MISTAKEN, FOR IT IS, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WHO WILL BE VICTORIOUS! NYEH HEH HEH!”

 

“U-um g-guys, w-we’re not supposed t-to use our magic around h-humans.” Spoke the monster next to you, in a stuttery voice that was just loud enough for you all to hear.

 

“Why?” you ask

 

“U-um c-cause” Alphys starts to stammer out, somehow even more nervous now that she’s talking to you. 

 

“It’s because you humans don’t like what's different from you all.” Sans cuts in, much to Alphy’s relief.  

 

“Some humans” you correct him 

 

Before San’s can respond, Undyne cuts in with her boisterous voice “See, the punks cool with it! Come on!” 

 

     Looking over you see Undyne form a glowing blue spear in her hand. Letting out a battle cry, she chucks it over towards Papyrus who dodges easily and forms a bone.  _ Okay where the heck did a fuckin’ bone come from?!! I mean it’s way to big to have come from him, and at least with the spear I saw it formed from some weird blue magic energy crap, but this is a giant ass bone, just out of nowhere, HOW!?! Do monsters have like summoning skills or some shit!? And why do I cuss so much in my own thoughts?  _

 

      You’re josseled out of your own thoughts from the sound of spear colliding with bone as Undyne intercepts his attack. A blur of blue bones and spears being flung back and forth with the occasional white blur appears. They're moving so fast it’s hard to keep up with what's going on as you just watch in awe at the spectacle before you. Your body is almost tingling, like when your foot falls asleep, by the energy emitted into the air.  Listening, as occasional playful jab is said to one another.  Each one dogging in perfect time to eachother attacks, it’s almost as if you’re watching a dance of some sort. A dance that’s both beautiful and terrifying to witness. 

 

     You become distracted from this spectacle as you notice you are shaking a little. Taking a quick look it seems as the other spectators haven't noticed. You're probably just getting too caught up in the excitement, you figure.  _ Perhaps it would be best to take a breather.  _ You stand up, catching the attention of Alphys as she spots your movement. “Headin’ to the bathroom” you tell her as she nods and then goes back to watching the match. Sans doesn't spare a glance, which you are grateful for as you can feel yourself almost shivering. Heading inside, you notice your trembles calming as you head to the bathroom. It was small, but had the basic necessities. A shower, sink, toilet..  _ Why do they need a toilet, eh probably for guests _ . You let your mind wander in it’s musings as you grab the edge of the sink telling yourself to calm down, well taking note of the weird feeling in your chest.  _ Am I having a heart attack? No, my arm doesn't hurt and I’m to young, right? What the hell is this feeling _ , you think to yourself. 

 

     It’s hard to describe, but your chest feels almost like it’s tight and fuzzy. Like there's a tingling feeling as it constricts as if trying to keep something deep within. After a few deeps breaths the feelings gone and you feel better, albit a little freaked out.  _ Note to self, ask if that’s a side effect of being around lots of magic _ . Either way, you decide it’d be best to avoid monster sparring matches from now on. You splash your face with some cool water as color returns to your cheeks, you didn’t even notice that you’d gone slightly pale, well paler than normal. You could do with getting more sun.  _ Seriously, what the fuck just happened? _ A knock at the door startles you, causing you to jump a little,  _ okay I really need to calm down unless I want to worry everyone. _

 

“Occupied” you call out, drying off your face.

 

“You alright in there?” 

 

“Yeah, just a minute” you respond as you adjust yourself before opening the door. 

 

“Heh, been in there awhile, I’d thought you’d given us the slip.” Sans says leaning beside the door. 

 

“No, I just had to … freshen up a bit.”  _ damn it, sound convincing! _

 

“Sure kid, whatever you say” he says sarcastically. 

 

“I was!”  _ oh great, get defensive, that will make you more convincing, agg shut up brain! _

 

“So um, how the match going?” you ask, trying to play your outburst off. 

 

“It’s over, if that’s what you're asking” crap, you must have been in there longer than you thought. 

 

“Wait, then why do I still hear shouting?” you ask as loud voices and clinking metal echos down the hall. 

 

“Pap’s and Undyne are cooking”

 

“Cooking, that noise is them cooking?”

 

“Umhum” Sans hums

 

“What could they possibly be making?” 

 

“Spaghetti”

 

“Spaghetti?”

 

“Yep”

 

“Should I be afraid?” 

 

“Yep” 

 

     You couldn’t help it, at that moment you just burst out into a fit of giggles, as you cover your mouth trying to stifle the sound. San’s just looks at you like you’ve gone crazy before he too starts laughing _. Yep, a human and a monster hanging outside the bathroom laughing over spaghetti. _ At that thought you can’t contain yourself as you go from giggles to full on laughter. After a moment you manage to get yourself under control as you turn back to Sans. 

 

“Hey, um thanks” you tell him

 

“For what?” he asks, genuinely confused. 

 

“For checking on me I guess? And mostly for helping me get here, I was hopelessly lost earlier” 

 

“Don’t worry about it, it was no skin off my bones” 

 

“Yeah, but”  _ wait a minute, did he just say a pun? _ The look on his face says yes. How a skeleton even does have facial expressions, you chose to question that again later. 

 

“You just think you're so  _ humerus _ , don’t you” you say with a playful smirk. 

 

“What can I say? I’m a  _ bone _ -ified comedian” 

 

“ _ Tibia _ honest, I did not know that about you”

 

“What can I say, I have a wide  _ radius _ of interests” 

 

“That one was bad and you know it” 

 

“Good jokes aren't _ mandible _ ” 

 

“Agg, I’m going to take my chances in the kitchen” You say walking away with fake exasperation, feeling better than you did earlier. Funny, it almost looked like that skeleton was smiling even more than he was before, still have no idea how it’s possible though… 

 

      Heading into the kitchen, you don’t know what your looking at, but you're pretty sure that is doesn’t count as cooking. Tomato juice is splattered all over, as verous vegetables are scattered on the counters. As you take a step in the entryway you hear a crack as an uncooked spaghetti noodle crunches under your foot. Off to the side stands a frazzled Alphys as Undyne is standing over Papyrus, shouting “STIR FASTER” and “MORE PASSION” well Papyrus feverishly mixes the concoction. 

 

“U-um m-maybe you s-should turn t-the heat down?” Alphy’s stammers, only to have her voice drowned out by the yelling. 

 

     Not knowing how to react, you decide to follow Alphy's example and stand off to the side and this ship sinks. Scratch that, as this ship explodes would be more correct, as smoke drifts up from the pot. A fire soon breaks out, and true to your earlier metaphor, the cry of hit the deck rings out as you drop to the floor and cover your head. The Spaghetti boils over and up out of the pot like something you would seen in a cartoon. You are beginning to wonder if the laws of physics even apply to monsters. Luckily, you and Alphys are safe from the worse of the splash, as Papyrus and Undyne take the brunt force being so close to this disaster. The kitchen is full of smoke and you hear the distinct sound of a fire extinguisher, as the smoke starts to clear out thanks to somebody opening the windows. 

 

     Standing up, you look around at the once was kitchen. It is now more like a battlefield where swords that litter the ground are replaced with spaghetti noodles. Papyrus is now a red skeleton thanks to the sauce, and Undyne matches her hair in that regard. Alphas has a bit of sauce on her, as she was currently trying to clean some of it off of her glasses. Most of her clothes were fine, except for her sweater that took a good hit from it. As for yourself, you hair is sticky, but luckily your clothes are for the most part are fine as well, except for your sweatshirt that took the blow for your t-shirt. If only it could have been the other way around, you really liked this sweatshirt. 

 

     You're all just standing around, looking at each other with owl eyes as you all take in the mess. It’s complete silence, which you decided needed to die as you break out in boisterous laughter once more. Shortly you are joined with the loud laughter of Undyne and the nervous chuckles of Alphys. After a few minutes you all calm down. You’re gasping for breath as your sides hurt from laughing so much.

 

“Aww, cheer up Pap!” Undyne says, putting an arm around Papyrus 

 

Looking up, you notice how Papyrus has his famous kicked puppy look on again. Honestly, that look is going to kill you one day. P _ lease don’t cry, please don’t cry _

 

“B-BUT WHAT ABOUT OUR FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI?”  _ friendship spaghetti? _

 

“Hey it got us laughing together, didn’t it!?!” Undyne states. 

 

“YES, WELL I SUPPOSE THAT’S TRUE, BUT I PROMISED Y/N SOME OF MY FAMOUS COOKING!” Pap responds. 

 

“It’s fine Pap’s” You tell him. 

 

Walking over to the counter, you swipe a finger in the saucy mess and plop it in your mouth. “Not bad actually” you say. “It’s  _ exploding _ with flavor” 

 

A chorus of groans ring out in reply

 

“YOU ARE JUST AS BAD AS SANS!” Papyrus says with a fake grimace before breaking out into his usual smile “BUT NONE THE LESS, I AM GLAD YOU LIKE IT, I AM SORRY THAT WE CANNOT PARTAKE IN THIS PARTICULAR MEAL!” 

 

“I-it’s fine” Alphys reassures him

 

“Yeah, will just order pizza! Now come on, let’s get cleaned up so we can get this party started!” Undyne adds in. 

 

“I’ll help” you offer

 

“NO, I AM SORRY Y/N, BUT I CAN NOT SIMPLY ALLOW IT. YOU ARE MY GUEST, AND AS SUCH YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE TO CLEAN!”

 

“It’s okay, I want to help” you tell him 

 

“NO, I MUST INSIST THAT YOU HEAD TO THE LIVING ROOM WITH ALPHYS INSTEAD. UNDYNE AND I ARE PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF CLEANING UP ON OUR OWN!” 

 

“Yeah! Me and Pap’s got this!” Undyne buts in, pushing you and Alphys out of the kitchen.

 

“Sooo… that happened”  you say awkwardly 

 

“U-um y-yeah” Alphys stutters 

 

…. “Umm, you can use the bathroom first, if you want, you know..to get cleaned up and stuff”  _ Agg, why is this so awkward, we were all laughing a minute ago, sorta. It’s weird how people can go from from relaxed to nervous in a matter of seconds. _

 

“A-are you sure” 

 

“Yeah, it’s fine” you assure her. 

 

As she walks away your attention turns toward a laughing skeleton walking down the stairs. 

 

“I guess you  _ roux _ going into the kitchen now, huh?” He chuckles out

 

“Roux? I don't get it, what’s that?” you ask. 

 

“Something for sauces, I learned it from my brother.” 

 

“Ahh, well I can’t say much, you did warn me, I just feel bad for my poor sweatshirt” 

 

“Uh, I can help get that out for ya” Sans offers, rubbing the back of his skull. 

You were not expecting that.

 

“Uh, really?” you ask a bit skeptically. 

 

“I’ve learned from experience” And with that, an image of a sauce covered Sans appears in your head. 

 

“Huh, well thanks, who knew skelle had a soft side” 

 

“Skelle?” 

 

“Oh my goodness, did I just say that out loud?” You ask, mortified with yourself and your stupid mouth. 

 

“Heh, yeah” He chuckles 

 

“I am so sorry, that wasn’t meant to come out of my mouth, I mean I normally don’t think stuff like that, well I do, I don't mean that I think about you normally, wait, I don’t mean that as an insult, did that come out as an insult, why can’t I shut up, omg I am so sorry.” You blurt out the longest sentence ever, in a panic before your brain can even register what your saying. 

 

“It’s cool” He says with a shrug, successfully ending your barrage of words.   
  


. . . . *Awkward silence*  . . . . 

 

“You gonna take it off” he asks 

 

“What!?!”

 

“The sweatshirt, I mean If you want to leave it on...”

 

“Oh yeah, right.” you say awkwardly as you shrug off your currently italian flavored article of clothing. 

 

“Lead the way” you say as you follow him into the laundry room. It was a small room off to the side, that held a washer, dryer, and a sink with a cupboard under it. Sans starts rummaging around the cupboard and pulls out a container of something and tosses it to you, which you fumble with a bit.  _ Stupid lack of coordination, another weakness of mine. _

 

“What is this?” 

 

“Something for stains, don’t worry about it, I use it all the time” 

 

“Uhhh okay?”  _ Please don’t let this turn out to be some toxic acid shit, I mean he doesn’t have skin, so it’s a reasonable thought, I think? _

 

“Just rinse off the sauce and let it soak in that for an hour” 

 

“Quick question, how often do you use this stuff?”

 

“Every time Undyne comes over” okay, you could not help but let out a little laugh at that. He just said it so casually, as a matter of fact thing. Wait, was that rude of you? I mean, what if he thinks you were laughing at his clothes getting ruined. Would he be mad if you told him it was just the way he said it?  _ Why do I even care, this guy’s a jerk, right? _

 

“Welp, good luck” Sans says, casually walking away as you just stare dumbly after him, your thoughts still raging until he’s gone. 

 

_ Wait a minute! He didn’t tell me how much of this stuff to put in! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I was not expecting the reader's visit to go past two chapters, but behold, I am now working on part three! Ah, what wonders, this thing called life is. . . Now if only I had one. Just kidding, writing actually helps me unwind from the daily toils and such nonsense.

**Author's Note:**

> *fidgets* please be gentle.... Also why can't I indent! Literally just pressing the space bar over and over. . .


End file.
